


New Fire from an Old Flame

by dragonydreams



Category: Angel: the Series, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man from his past shows up at Angel's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Fire from an Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://winter-of-angel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://winter-of-angel.livejournal.com/)**winter_of_angel**

Title: New Fire from an Old Flame  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Angel the Series/Heroes crossover  
Pairing/Characters: Angel/Adam Monroe, Spike  
Word Count: 3309  
Summary: A man from his past shows up at Angel's office.  
Warnings: Slash, biting  
Spoilers: Angel the Series season 5, though nothing specific. Heroes: Takes place after "Four Months Ago" but before "Truth & Consequences" – while Peter was in Ireland.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al and/or Joss Whedon et al.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Betas: [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) & [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/)**kallie_kat**  
Author's Note: Written for [](http://winter-of-angel.livejournal.com/profile)[**winter_of_angel**](http://winter-of-angel.livejournal.com/)

"Angel, there's an Adam Monroe here to see you," Harmony's voice said over the intercom.

Angel frowned, not an unfamiliar sight in his office. "I don't know any Adam Monroe," Angel said. "Does he have an appointment?"

"Try the name Takezo Kensei," a distorted voice said to Harmony.

Before Harmony could repeat the name, Angel had pulled the door open and was out in the lobby.

"It can't be," he said, crossing to greet the blond man. The Englishman looked exactly as he had the last time that Angel had seen him, some hundred years before. "Kensei, I thought you'd be long dead by now."

"A pleasure to see you too, Angelus," Adam replied. "And I go by the name Adam, these days."

Angel pulled him into a brief, manly hug and stepped back. "Adam. It's just Angel, now. What are you doing here? How are you still alive?"

"Perhaps we could take this somewhere a little more private?" Adam suggested, glancing at the crowd observing the two men.

"Of course. Step into my office," Angel suggested.

"You've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you," Adam observed, taking a seat on the couch as Angel sat in a neighboring chair.

"I suppose that I have," Angel agreed.

"We're not speaking of the minor changes to your appearance, either," Adam continued.

"No, we're not. But before we go into that, I think that I deserve to know what you're doing here," Angel said.

Adam sighed. "Yes, I suppose some explanation is in order."

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Angel began, "but what are you?"

"I am a man," Adam bristled. "Human. I just so happen to have a genetic abnormality which causes rapid cellular regeneration."

"So you can heal, but it also causes you not to age," Angel summarized.

"Precisely," Adam smirked. "Nothing so exotic as being a vampire."

"Much simpler, too," Angel agreed. "You have all the benefits of immortality without the pesky demon."

"You used to enjoy that 'pesky demon', if I remember correctly," Adam said.

"That was before I had a soul," Angel said, wistfully.

"Bloody hell, when did you get saddled with a soul?" Adam lamented. "They are not easy things to possess when you have lived as long as I have."

"I actually had it already when I met you, even though I was trying to deny it at the time," Angel admitted.

"Whatever would cause you to waltz into the Boxer Rebellion, willingly, with your soul intact?" Adam asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Angel huffed.

"In case you've forgotten, I was a warrior. A mercenary. I was paid to fight in that war," Adam snapped.

"I was just looking for my family," Angel admitted.

"Your family?" Adam asked in disbelief. "You were a wreck when I met you. Pathetic and alone, crying in your ale."

"That's because my sire had kicked me out with the threat of a staking. The soul disgusted her and she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Me, her favorite childe, and she cast me aside like I was a stranger," Angel fumed.

"There is nothing like the betrayal of a woman to destroy a man," Adam sympathized, thinking of his Princess' betrayal.

"We did find some measure of solace in each other, because of it, though," Angel pointed out, his thoughts drifting to the long nights they'd spent together.

"Ah, that we did," Adam agreed, a wicked smile pulling at his lips.

"Is that why you're here?" Angel asked. "Looking me up for 'old time's sake'?"

"This is entirely a coincidence," Adam said. "I have business with Wolfram & Hart. You can imagine my surprise when I entered the building and saw that you were the new CEO."

"Very new," Angel said. "It's only been a couple of months since I took the reins."

"I've got to admit, this is the last place I'd expect a soulful being to be working, let alone running," Adam observed.

Angel frowned in agreement. "Let's just say that I'm trying to control the beast from within."

"Understood."

"What kind of business do you have here, if you don't mind me asking?" Angel queried. "You're not a demon, as you said. And I don't get that 'evil' vibe from you either."

"No, I am not inherently evil, nor am I a demon. However, where else would a man who is over four hundred years old do his business without question of his existence?"

"Touché." Angel nodded, trying not to show his surprise at Adam's true age.

"I have been…detained, for some time now," Adam hesitantly said. "I am here to make sure that my finances are in order and to inquire about the possibility of obtaining a barrister."

"Are you looking to sue someone or are you being sued?" Angel asked.

"I would be the plaintiff," Adam said. "I have been detained against my will for the past three decades and am looking into legal recourse."

"Were you in prison?" Angel asked, suddenly wary.

"While it felt like one, I am pleased to say that it was not a government institution that incarcerated me," Adam said. "Yet incarceration it was."

"And they suddenly let you go after thirty years?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Good heavens, no," Adam laughed. "I bided my time and found my means of escape."

"Are they looking for you?"

"Possibly," Adam said. "Although I doubt that I am their top priority."

"That's very good news. How long are you in town for?" Angel asked.

"That all depends," Adam said, a silkiness to his voice that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"On?" Angel asked, swallowing hard at the look Adam was giving him.

"Would you by any chance happen to be free for dinner tonight?" Adam asked.

"You do know that I don't eat regular food, right?" Angel asked, instead of answering.

"I have seen you eat before. You do so to blend in, not to gain sustenance. So I repeat, are you free for dinner?" Adam moved closer to Angel, resting a hand on his knee. "Or at least desert?"

Angel felt his borrowed blood rush to his groin. "I believe that my schedule is open."

"How about a proper greeting, then?" Adam suggested. He slid off the couch to kneel before Angel. The hand that had been on Angel's knee slid up his thigh as Adam used his free hand to pull Angel into a passionate kiss.

It was Spike's voice that finally separated them.

"That bint Harmony didn't want me to come in here," Spike was saying as he passed through the door. "Oh, what do we have here? New boy toy?"

"Get out, Spike," Angel growled, standing to face the vampire ghost.

"Who's your friend?" Spike asked, ignoring the tone of Angel's voice.

"An old friend," Adam said, not offering his hand or his name.

"A blond-haired, blue-eyed Englishman," Spike drawled. "Angelus, you found yourself a replacement for me?"

"I thought it was just Angel?" Adam whispered to Angel.

"It is," Angel ground out. "Spike just calls me that because he's an annoying prick."

"Now don't go talking about my prick in public," Spike said.

"He can phase through walls? Fascinating," Adam commented. "I've only heard of two other people who could do so."

"What? No. Spike's a ghost," Angel said. He took the pen out of his pocket and threw it through Spike. "See, he's not corporeal."

"Hey, don't do that. I'm not some bloody parlor trick," Spike protested, taking a step away from Angel.

"Was there something you wanted, Spike?" Angel asked. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh, right," Spike sobered for a moment. "Fred kicked me out of the lab."

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised. Go find someone else to annoy tonight. I'm busy."

"Can I watch?" Spike asked, his tongue pressing against his teeth.

"No." Angel went to the door and held it open for Spike, if for no other reason than to prove his point. "Get out."

Spike blew a kiss to Adam. "You give him a good seeing to, yeah? It's been ages since he's gotten laid."

"Out," Angel barked.

Without another word, Spike walked out the door. Angel slammed it behind him and leaned against it.

"What was that?" Adam asked, coming to stand in front of Angel.

"That, was my grandchilde," Angel said, his tone bitter.

"And he's a ghost?"

"For now. My team is working on making him corporeal again," Angel said.

"He had a bit of a point," Adam said, pressing his body against Angel's.

"Which was?" Angel asked, finding it hard to concentrate with Adam so close to him.

"Was I a replacement for him?" Adam asked.

Angel looked away guiltily. "Maybe not consciously, but you did look a lot like Spike did back then, before he started bleaching his hair."

"You were lovers?"

"Occasionally," Angel admitted. "Not often."

"Are you still?" Adam asked.

"Gods, no," Angel said, vehemently.

"Good." Adam was satisfied that everything that needed to be said had been, and captured Angel's lips with his own.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are when you get riled up?" Adam panted out when he pulled back for some much needed oxygen.

"That must be why Spike makes it his life's goal to piss me off," Angel dryly commented.

"It's bad form to mention another man while snogging the one you're with. I might get jealous," Adam teased.

"I think I'd like you jealous," Angel said, grinning. He kissed his way up Adam's neck to his ear. "My penthouse is right upstairs."

"And here I thought you'd just fuck me over the couch." Adam smirked.

"Oh, I will. But a bed is much better for getting reacquainted," Angel purred.

"Lead the way," Adam said, stealing a quick kiss.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Angel had Adam pinned against the wall, devouring his mouth. Adam strained against him, encouraging the contact, kissing Angel back for all that he was worth. His hands slipped under Angel's suit jacket and he squeezed Angel's ass. Angel responded by pressing his erection even harder against Adam's hip.

When the doors finally pinged open, Angel pulled Adam into his penthouse. Adam barely glanced around the room before shoving Angel's jacket down his arms.

Angel chuckled at Adam's eagerness. "Don't you want a drink or something first?"

"I'm not some silly bint that you're trying to seduce, Angel," Adam said, nimble fingers opening Angel's belt. "I'm a horny bastard that wants to fuck."

"See, this is why men are so much easier to be with," Angel commented, backing Adam towards his bedroom while unbuttoning the blond's shirt. "They just get straight to the point."

"Yes," Adam agreed, swiveling his hips provocatively. "My point is ready to get straight to it."

Angel finally got Adam's shirt opened and tore it off of him. Adam had Angel's pants open by now and wrapped a fist around Angel's cock, stroking with firm, urgent strokes. Angel groaned and pulled his own shirt over his head, ignoring the buttons completely.

Adam dropped to his knees and pushed Angel's pants and boxers to the floor, helping the vampire to step out of them. With a hand at the back of Adam's head, Angel guided Adam's mouth to his cock.

Adam smirked, but refrained from commenting. Instead, he licked up the underside of Angel's cock, causing him to hiss with pleasure.

When Adam took Angel's cock in his mouth, Angel groaned, "God, it's been too long."

Adam hummed his agreement. He didn't often take male lovers, but once in a while there was a definite itch that needed scratching.

Angel felt his knees tremble from how wonderful it felt to have Adam's wet hot mouth surrounding him. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten sucked off by someone with such skill.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Adam's delectable mouth and pulled him to his feet. He kissed Adam fiercely, his hands attacking Adam's pants. When they were both finally naked, Angel pressed Adam face down on the bed.

Angel ran a hand down Adam's back, squeezing his ass cheeks before running a finger over his opening. A wicked grin spread across his face when Adam shuddered in anticipation.

"Stay there," Angel said, moving to the bathroom to find something to prepare Adam with. He didn't have any lube, but he found some lotion.

A look of relief flickered across Adam's face upon seeing the lotion. "And here I was afraid that you were going to try to take me dry."

"I'm not in a punishing mood today," Angel said.

He coated one finger and began to work his way inside Adam.

"Christ," Angel cursed. "How long has it been for you?"

"Quite a while, actually," Adam panted, moving against Angel's finger now. "I usually top when I'm with another man."

"Maybe next time," Angel said, adding a second finger. He didn't usually bottom either, but he knew that Adam would know what to do to make him enjoy it.

"Fuck, yes," Adam agreed. "That's enough. Fuck me, already."

Angel quickly slicked up his cock and pressed against Adam's opening. "Don't need to tell me twice."

Angel grabbed Adam's hips roughly and pressed forward. Adam gasped as the fat head of Angel's cock breached him, then groaned when Angel buried himself fully inside of him.

When Angel didn't move right away, Adam shifted and ground out, "Move, you bastard."

Angel's throaty chuckle went straight to Adam's cock, which throbbed between his legs.

"All in good time," Angel purred.

"The time is right fucking now," Adam said.

"So it is," Angel agreed. He pulled back, then thrust roughly into Adam again.

Angel set up a brutal pace, pulling on Adam's hips hard enough that he feared leaving bruises, only to see them disappear before his eyes. That only turned him on more and he knew that he wasn't going to last long.

He shifted his hips, angling for Adam's prostate, and knew he'd found it when the other man screamed in pleasure.

"That's it," Adam said between gasping breaths. "That's the spot."

Angel wrapped one hand around Adam's cock, pulling at it with sure strokes to match his thrusting hips.

Angel could feel the demon rattling in its cage. It wanted to partake in the lust. It wanted to taste Adam's blood as he climaxed. Angel felt his face shift but was too far lost in his pleasure to put it away. Adam knew what he was, even if he hadn't seen his true face before. Now wasn't the time for being shy.

Angel leaned over Adam's back, pressing into him deeper. "I'm gonna come," he growled in Adam's ear.

"God yes, come for me, Angel," Adam said, thrusting back against Angel.

Angel's hand clenched around Adam's cock as he thrust one last time and came deep inside Adam. As instinct took over, he buried his fangs in Adam's shoulder, taking several deep draughts of hot, fresh blood before he could stop himself.

"Fuck, Angel," Adam yelped at the feel of the bite. The sudden pain, the suckling and the sensation of Angel spurting inside him set off a chain reaction which caused Adam to spill over Angel's hand and onto the sheets.

When Angel realized what he had done, he quickly withdrew from Adam's body and scrambled off the bed.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he whispered.

"You fucked me good and proper, I'd say," Adam answered, flopping onto his back. "That was magnificent."

"Y-you're not mad?" Angel nervously asked, taking a tentative step closer to the bed.

"Mad? About what? Are you going to make me say how incredible that was again?" Adam asked, having no idea what Angel was freaking out about. "Are you always like this after you shag?"

"I bit you," Angel quietly admitted, shame and guilt evident on his face.

"And I got off on it," Adam plainly stated. "Is that what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"No, I mean, I bit you," Angel repeated. "I changed and drank your blood."

"Is that what that was?" Adam asked. "No wonder I felt the pull all the way down in my balls."

"You're really not upset with me?" Angel asked, crawling back on the bed next to Adam.

"I would expect you of all people to know that sometimes a little pain makes the experience all the more satisfying," Adam said, running a hand over Angel's back.

"Well, yes, but I'm a vampire," Angel said.

"And I have lived for over four hundred years and heal from any injury," Adam countered. He brushed a hand over his unblemished shoulder. "See? It's like it never happened."

Thoughts of his own personal human blood supplier, one who couldn't be killed, flooded Angel's head. What vampires world-wide wouldn't give to enslave Adam. He felt the demon shiver with lust.

"I haven't tasted human blood for years," Angel admitted. "Not on purpose, at least. Not with the soul."

"Ah," Adam said, finally catching on to why Angel was so upset. "Now, I'm not offering to become your all-you-can-eat-buffet, but if you need a nip from time to time, I will understand. Especially if it always leads to orgasms like that."

"You don't know what you're offering," Angel said, afraid to meet Adam's eyes.

Adam took Angel's chin and forced his eyes to meet his. "I believe that I do."

"Take the bloody offer," Spike said, stepping through the wall into the bedroom. "Do you know what I would give to have someone offer their blood up like that? If you don't say yes, then I will, if I ever get my body back."

"Were you watching us?" Angel asked, aghast. "I told you not to."

"Right, like I always listen to you," Spike smirked. "That was a fantastic show you put on." He frowned, looking down at the bulge in his jeans. "Wish I could wank off, but I can't even do that."

"Serves you right," Adam said, not making any move to cover his nakedness.

"Get out, Spike. If I take Adam up on his offer, it will just be me. He is not some walking blood bank. Do you understand?" Angel demanded.

"And here I thought getting shagged would make you more reasonable," Spike sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, keep your boy toy to yourself. See if I care."

Spike turned on his heel and passed out of the room.

Angel sighed and turned back to Adam. "I'm sorry about that. If you stick around, I'm sure you can expect more of that from him."

"Are you asking me to stay here? Be your boy toy blood bank?" Adam asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, I'm asking you to stay," Angel said. "We can discuss the boy toy blood bank part more later."

"I look forward to it," Adam said. He rolled off the bed and began to dress. "Although, now that you've had a bit of a snack, I'm ravenous. Besides, I believe that you promised me dinner."

"So I did," Angel agreed. He started to pull his clothes on as well.

When they were both presentable, Angel pulled Adam close for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Adam asked, licking his lips.

"I'm sure that by now Spike has run around to my entire team to tell them what you and I have just done. We can probably expect the Inquisition when we reach my office. I wanted one last kiss in case you decide that it's not worth it to stay."

Adam wrapped Angel in his arms and kissed him languidly, drawing it out for as long as he could.

"I think that I can handle your friends," Adam promised.

"Come on," Angel said. "Let's get you fed."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 17, 2008.


End file.
